Basic Rules
**Basic Rules** What is a Character? A character will be your own personal piece in the game. You will control all of his actions and determine how he will react to different situations. Characters are not just human, there are several different races to choose from that are prevalent in the Dragon Ball Universe. A character's attributes are numbers that reflect how strong, how fast, or how intelligent that character is. Different races have different die rolls for attributes to reflect their differences. *Attributes* There are 6 main attributes, Intelligence, Mental, Strength, Dexterity, Stamina, and Speed. Most of these characteristics are self-explanatory. Mental measures the character's mental control and ability to use ki. Dexterity is the character's close combat speed, while Speed is the character's ability to move during combat. A high strength will give the character a greater damage bonus in combat, while a high dexterity will give the character a greater chance to strike and dodge. Intelligence (INT) This attribute is an overall measurement of a character's mental quickness. This is used for initiative and languages. Characters may speak 1 language for every 10 FULL points they have in INT (meaning you don't know 2 languages with 19 INT, but you can at 20 INT). Every character speaks one language, usually common, no matter what their INT is, unless their race rules say different. Mental (MNT) Mental measures a character's ability to control their ki, sense ki, and strike with ki attacks. Having 20 points of MNT automatically causes the character to sense any ki attacks directed at him or anyone within a 50-foot radius. Strength (STR) Strength is a measure of the character's brute power. Many different races receive damage points from strength as well as from ki, but usually strength is the main factor. Dexterity (DEX) This measures a character's quickness with his hands and feet. A high dexterity is often more useful than a high strength, because it adds bonuses to striking and dodging in hand to hand (HtH) combat. Stamina (STM) Stamina determines a character's endurance. The number of actions a character can perform before becoming tired is equivalent to his STM rating. Speed (SPD) Speed determines a character's ability to dodge ranged attacks in combat. It also is a measure of how far a character can move in a single action. *Derived Attributes* Derived attributes include Ki capacity, Hit Points (HP), Life Points (LP), and attacks per combat round. Ki Capacity This is how much ki a character has. This can be spent to do a variety of things, but most are for combat purposes. Although all humans have a Ki capacity, only a few actually know how to use ki. Hit Points These are a character's ability to sustain damage. Life Points These are also a measure of the character's ability to sustain damage, but loss of life points is much more harmful than HP. Life Points usually are directly equivalent to their STM. Attacks per combat round This is derived by dividing the character's SPD by 10. Never round up, only give 2 if it is exactly 20 SPD, not if it's 19. Because of this, most humans can only perform one action per round.